Along with the development of Internet applications, ever increasing amounts of data are being generated. This increase in data generation has also resulted in increased requirements for storage, access, and backup of the generated data in storage that is high-capacity and highly reliable. Storage Area Networks (SANs) have been developed to provide suitable storage of the data.
Fabric Channel (FC) is one of the most widely used protocols in the SANs, i.e., data is transmitted based on FC networks in the SANs. In order to reduce the cost and difficulty in maintaining the FC network, Fiber Channel over Ethernet (FCoE) has been implemented. In FCoE, Local Area Networks (LAN), which implement Ethernet, and the SANs, which implement FC networks, have been integrated.